


musics of ottawa

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [11]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Chanyeol hanya tidur di sepanjang perjalanan. Ia setengah sadar mendengar Wendy berbicara dengan seorang wanita di bus, yang berujung pada pamflet-pamflet yang membuatnya ingin tahu.





	musics of ottawa

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Wendy bisa melihat berbagai macam hal di sini, beruntung Chanyeol mau mengalah untuk tempat di samping jendela itu.

Ia melihat toko yang dipenuhi pengunjung remaja karena sedang cuci gudang besar-besaran, lalu seorang _sales_ yang mengundang sepasang calon pelanggan ke dalam toko elektronik, anak-anak yang berjalan cepat di trotoar. Kanada dan semua hal-hal acak ini, sesuatu yang diam-diam dirindukannya saat berada di Seoul dan berbagai kota lainnya.

Wendy tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja salah satu _headset_ -nya dilepas. Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya dan dia memasang _headset_ itu di telinganya. Namun, matanya masih tertutup. Di sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan sebelum melintasi batas Amerika Serikat-Kanada, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, kerjanya hanya tidur.

“Aku bosan.”

Wendy hampir tertawa. “Kau bosan tidur, oppa? Yang benar saja.”

Chanyeol menggerutu dalam kalimat yang tidak jelas, Wendy pun menggeleng-geleng. Mungkin lelaki itu terbangun di setengah perjalanan. Bus ini dingin dan nyaman, lagipula tidak begitu banyak penumpang sehingga bagian belakang sepi, dia pasti betah-betah saja. 

Tidak ada lagi suara dari lelaki itu, sehingga Wendy membiarkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang penumpang bus itu berdiri. Pakaiannya semi-formal, perempuan itu berambut panjang dan berkacamata besar. Ada setumpuk pamflet yang dipeluknya. Dia berdiri di selasar bus, agak di depan, dan nampaknya sopir tak begitu terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

“Mohon maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda semua—saya Jane dari organisasi ChildCare. Saya ingin membagikan program kami yang berikutnya, mohon kiranya Anda membacanya sebentar. Kami membutuhkan lebih banyak dana untuk menolong anak-anak di perbatasan Amerika Tengah yang masih berada di kamp dan memiliki banyak kebutuhan akibat proses imigrasi yang rumit. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang melarikan diri dari krisis di negara-negara asal mereka, mencari suaka atau perlindungan. Mereka belum mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk dihuni, dan kebutuhan yang mendesak selalu menekan mereka setiap hari. Mari, silakan dilihat.”

Perempuan itu membagi-bagikannya pada setiap penumpang. Wendy mengambil dua karena Chanyeol tak tampak ingin menggubrisnya, meskipun lelaki itu bergerak sedikit dan salah satu matanya sempat terbuka sebentar.

Wendy membacanya dengan saksama, tak begitu memperhatikan keterangan tambahan yang dipaparkan perempuan tersebut. Infografik yang lumayan terpercaya karena sumbernya adalah biro swasta yang memiliki laman web yang kredibel dan terkenal di wilayah Amerika. Desainnya juga atraktif, dan warna-warnanya hangat, mengundang simpati. Disertakan juga foto-foto kamp pengungsian di perbatasan yang mengusik Wendy.

Jika di perbatasan Amerika saja seperti ini, yang secara geografis tak begitu berat, bagaimana dengan _yang di belahan dunia lain_?

“Apakah di antara Anda ada yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan?”

Wendy langsung mengangkat tangan seraya berdiri, membuat ponselnya yang berada di pangkuan terjatuh dan mengenai kaki Chanyeol. Perempuan itu tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang langsung tersentak bangun, mengaduh, dan panik.

“Ya, silakan, Nona.”

“Seungwannie, ponselmu!” pekiknya panik dalam bahasa Korea yang nyaring.

Kegaduhan Chanyeol di sampingnya membuat orang-orang menoleh, dan si perempuan dari organisasi itu heran sekaligus kasihan, tetapi Wendy tak begitu peduli. “Apakah program-program organisasi Anda hanya menyasar anak-anak pengungsi di sekitar Amerika saja? Bagaimana dengan Timur Tengah, Afrika, dan tempat-tempat berkonflik lainnya?”

“Untuk sementara, fokus kami hanya di sekitar Amerika, Nona. Namun kami berafiliasi dengan organisasi-organisasi serupa yang jangkauannya lebih luas, sehingga kami bisa membantu menyalurkan jika Anda ingin memberikan bantuan pada daerah lain.”

“Jika aku berhasil mengumpulkan banyak uang, berarti aku bisa memberikan donasi ke banyak tempat?”

“Tentu saja, kami akan membantu. Anda berminat, Nona?”

“Ya. Pada siapa aku bisa menghubungi untuk info lebih lanjut, di brosur ini?”

“Anda bisa menghubungi saya, Jane, di nomor yang tertera di situ.” Perempuan itu berjalan ke arah Wendy. “Jika Anda serius, Nona, bolehkah saya meminta kontak Anda, jadi saya bisa menghubungkan Anda dengan teman-teman saya di organisasi-organisasi lain?”

“Oh, boleh sekali. Sini, biar aku yang mengetik.”

Wendy mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Ia tak mengenakan pelindung apapun, tidak ada penyamaran berupa topi atau masker. Ia rasa beberapa orang bisa mengenali siapa dirinya, terlebih siapa di sampingnya.

Wendy menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada Jane. “Aku akan menghubungimu secepatnya. Terima kasih.”

Jane kembali ke tempat duduknya seraya berterima kasih kepada yang lain.

Di sisinya, Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. “Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?”

“Kita bicarakan nanti saat sampai di rumah. Tidur saja lagi.”

* * *

“Jadi ....” Chanyeol pun melemparkan begitu saja jaketnya ke atas koper, benda terakhir yang akhirnya dia bereskan setelah tiba di rumah Wendy yang kosong itu. Mereka membereskan kamar, dapur, mandi, kemudian makan ala kadarnya, dan akhirnya sama-sama duduk berlipat kaki di lantai kamar. “... Bisakah kita bicara tentang sesuatu di bus tadi, saat aku setengah tertidur?”

“Oh, itu.” Wendy pun beranjak menuju meja belajar yang dipenuhi barang-barang kecil dari tas tangannya. Di antara benda-benda itu, seperti _headset_ , kacamata, dompet, ponselnya yang lain, kamera _mirrorless_ , dan paspor, ada pamflet yang masih rapi. “Kau belum sempat membacanya, ‘kan?”

Chanyeol hanya membacanya sekilas, kemudian memandang Wendy lagi. “Yang kuingat, kau bertanya soal anak-anak di tempat lain?”

“Ya.” Wendy lantas memeluk kedua kakinya, membuat pola-pola bundar di atas lantai. “Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu ... yang berbeda dari biasanya.”

“Salurkan saja uang dari rekening tabunganmu ke kontak-kotak yang mereka sediakan.”

Wendy menggeleng. “Itu berbeda. Aku ingin bekerja dengan khusus ... kautahu, ‘kan, menariknya sebuah konser untuk amal, atau lelang untuk mengumpulkan dana sumbangan? Itu lebih menarik daripada sekadar mengumpulkan uang, lalu membagi-bagikannya, terutama untuk yang punya nama atau kemampuan khusus.”

“Kau ingin mengadakan konser atau acara amal?” Chanyeol mengernyit. “Seungwannie, kita baru saja minta cuti untuk liburan—”

“Itu skalanya terlalu besar.” Wendy menelengkan kepala. “Bagaimana kalau kita jadi musisi jalanan?”

“Oh ... apa? Musisi jalanan?”

Wendy mengangguk dengan bersemangat. “Cara terbaik untuk mengisi liburan, ‘kan? Toh kita sudah pernah berkeliling Ottawa sebelumnya, dan kurasa kita tidak perlu ke rumah yang di Toronto karena kau pasti sudah bosan. Kita coba sesuatu yang berbeda.”

* * *

Wendy menemukan sebuah seruling tua dan saksofon di gudang rumah itu, yang lekas-lekas dibersihkannya. Chanyeol sendiri membawa gitar di kepergiannya kali ini.

Makan malam itu mereka lakukan di lantai kamar lagi, menghabiskan dua kotak piza berdua sambil menyanyi-nyanyi ringan atau bercanda.

“Besok pagi kita mulai,” Wendy mengusulkan, setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan tersebut, hanya tersisa kaleng-kaleng minuman yang hampir habis di sekitar mereka. “Bergantian. Saat aku main seruling, kau yang menyanyi. Kau main gitar, Chanyeol-oppa, aku yang menyanyi. Saat aku main saksofon, kau yang bernyanyi.”

“Seandainya di sini ada _keyboard_.”

“Sayang sekali, sudah dibawa pulang ke Korea.” Wendy menjauhkan kotak bekas piza dari tengah-tengah mereka. “Pakai tas gitarmu untuk uangnya, ya.”

“Dan kau harus membuat tulisan.” Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. “Mana pamfletnya? Pasang itu di tasnya, dan tulislah bahwa kau juga akan menyumbangkan hasilnya ke tempat lain.”

“Mudah.” Wendy pun beranjak menuju meja belajar, membongkar laci-lacinya yang sudah mulai berdebu dan berkeriut-keriut saat dibuka. Ia menoleh sebentar saat mencari-cari. “Kuharap kau tidak keberatan mengamen bersamaku saat liburan.”

Chanyeol tertawa. Apapun itu asalkan bersama Wendy, terlebih di tempat yang familiar bagi Wendy, dia merasa baik-baik saja.

* * *

Masih cukup pagi ketika Wendy dan Chanyeol menuju trotoar itu, menaruh dua bangku kecil dan membuka tas gitar Chanyeol di hadapan mereka, di antara sebuah toko kue dan ruko yang masih mencari penyewa, tak begitu jauh dari persimpangan besar. Wendy menyimpan saksofonnya, memulai kegiatan khusus ini dengan gitar Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Mereka sudah menarik perhatian bahkan saat baru duduk. Wendy berpura-pura untuk tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang yang menoleh atau bersinggah sebentar.

Keduanya sepakat untuk menyanyikan Talking to the Moon milik Bruno Mars sebagai lagu pertama. Wendy menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan, memejamkan mata. Begitu ia membuka mata, orang-orang sudah berkumpul dan sebagian besar mengarahkan kamera padanya. Chanyeol sendiri, ketika ia melirik, hanya fokus pada gitarnya, dan tidak ingin menoleh ke arah kamera.

Orang-orang datang silih-berganti, sebagian tak mau repot-repot melemparkan uang ke dalam tas gitar sementara yang lain sibuk memotret. Wendy melanjutkan dengan berbagai lagu yang ia dan Chanyeol tahu, seperti Wind of Change, Stuck on You, Happy Now, dan beberapa lagu grup mereka yang diubah menjadi versi akustik.

Kamera-kamera terus berdatangan. Setelah beberapa lagu, Wendy meminta Chanyeol untuk menjeda. Perempuan itu berdiri, membungkuk sebentar. Orang-orang mengelu-elukan namanya, sebagian meneriakkan nama Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol tampaknya tak terganggu sama sekali.

“Mohon maaf, semuanya, aku terharu atas perhatian yang kalian berikan. Tapi kali ini aku bernyanyi sebagai Wendy Shon,” ia menjeda sebentar untuk menunjuk Chanyeol, “dan dia sebagai Chanyeol Park, sebagai diri kami sendiri, untuk mengumpulkan dana demi bantuan kemanusiaan yang bisa kalian baca di pamflet itu. Mohon bantuan kalian semua.”

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik, dan uang mulai dilemparkan ke dalam tas. Wendy membungkuk lagi sebelum kembali duduk.

Ia memejamkan mata lagi, bernyanyi, membayangkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dan bisa ia jangkau dengan suaranya.

Ia tersenyum di tengah-tengah lirik.

Setelah hari menjadi agak siang, bergantian Chanyeol yang menyanyi dan dirinya memainkan seruling. Wendy menyaksikan lebih banyak orang berdatangan, lebih banyak uang yang dilemparkan, bahkan lebih banyak daripada saat dirinya tadi. Tentu saja, siapa Chanyeol?

Tidak sampai sore, mereka menutup tas itu. Chanyeol terpaksa membawa gitarnya di luar tas karena tas itu telah penuh.

* * *

Wendy tersenyum puas setelah menghitung dan merapikan uang yang mereka dapatkan. Chanyeol, di sisinya, hanya bertiarap sambil main _game_ di ponselnya. “Ini cukup,” ucap Wendy, “tapi kurang banyak.”

Chanyeol hanya mendelik sebentar. “Besok masih ingin menyanyi?”

“Tentu saja. Setengah hari cukup. Kita bisa melakukannya selama seminggu di sini, ‘kan? Kau tidak keberatan?”

“Sebenarnya tidak. Sampai sore juga boleh.” Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel. “Mungkin kau juga bisa mengunjungi bekas sekolahmu dulu, lalu mengajukan pengadaan acara amal di sana. Itu bisa meraup lebih banyak keuntungan.”

“Tapi itu berarti sebuah kerja besar, Chanyeol-oppa.” Wendy menuju sisi Chanyeol. “Hal itu terlalu formal. Lagipula, itu bisa menarik banyak perhatian. Kita sedang cuti, huh? Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan lembaga-lembaga di luar sana. Takutnya akan terkena masalah soal afiliasi promosi atau kontrak yang berbelit-belit, karena kita adalah ikon publik, yang mana nama kita tidak bisa digunakan sembarangan.”

Chanyeol berhenti bermain sebentar. Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan, tetapi kemudian lanjut bermain saja. “Aku mengerti. Kita lanjutkan yang seperti biasa saja.”

Wendy menoleh. “Serius tidak apa-apa?”

“Kenapa?” Chanyeol juga memandangnya. “Apa wajahku terlihat seperti tidak ingin melakukannya?”

Wendy tertawa, mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh lelaki itu.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, mereka menempati tempat yang sama. Chanyeol yang menyanyi lebih dulu, Wendy bermain gitar. Wendy sudah agak jarang memegang gitar, tetapi vokal Chanyeol berhasil menutupi bagian-bagiannya yang kurang pas nadanya.

Wendy turut bernyanyi di beberapa bagian, dan ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya; berbagi, begitu dekat dengan orang-orang yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya, begitu dekat dengan orang yang jauh sekali di sana, yang membutuhkan bantuan.

* * *

Wendy masih tersenyum-senyum saat lampu kamar sudah berganti dengan lampu tidur, ia memeluk boneka besarnya dan menaruh ponselnya di ujung nakas.

“Kau mau tidur sambil tersenyum?” Chanyeol beringsut ke arahnya, memeluk bantal dan menotol-notol pipi Wendy. “Tapi baguslah. Kelihatannya menarik. Aku dan kau bisa mimpi indah, tampaknya.”

“Begini ....” Wendy menyusuri ujung bantal, jarak pemisah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. “Laguku, suaraku, yang menjangkau orang-orang yang sangat jauh di luar sana—untuk membantu mereka. Aku merasa menjadi seorang penyanyi yang berbeda dari diriku sebelumnya. Aku, sebelumnya, bernyanyi untuk menghibur orang-orang ... tetapi kemudian, aku juga bisa bernyanyi untuk membantu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.” Wendy menatap langit-langit. “Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sampai aku tua.”

“Hei.” Chanyeol bergeser lebih dekat lagi. “Yang kemarin dan yang tadi, kita melakukannya bersama. Aku juga menyumbangkan suaraku.”

Wendy tertawa kecil. “Kaumau melakukannya sampai nanti? Sampai tua? Bersamaku?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Wendy menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. “Kalau begitu, tetaplah bersamaku.”

Chanyeol mengecup kening Wendy sebelum membiarkan perempuan itu tidur.

* * *

Wendy terbangun karena seseorang menyentuh-nyentuh hidungnya.

“—Hei. Hei.” Ia mendengar suara itu, kemudian ia menggosok matanya. Ia berusaha mengingat di mana dirinya sekarang, apakah di Seoul, di rumah orangtuanya, atau di suatu tempat lain?

Setelah dipanggil lagi baru ia sadar bahwa ia berada jauh di tempat lain, dan sedang bersama Chanyeol. Ia segera duduk, mengusap-usap wajahnya sementara tangannya yang lain meraba-raba ponsel di atas nakas. Memeriksa jam, menemukan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh.

“Hmm?” Wendy mengernyit karena Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya. “Aku ke kamar mandi dulu.”

Wendy membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya dengan terburu-buru, karena ekspresi Chanyeol barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke kamar, dan Chanyeol masih pada posisinya, bertiarap dengan selimut terlilit di kakinya.

“Berita tentang kita sudah tersebar ke Korea.”

“Hm, oke.” Wendy melompat ke tempat tidur. “Lalu?”

“Aku dapat telepon dari perusahaan.”

Tiga kata itu membuat mata Wendy membelalak.

“Apakah kalian terlibat dalam satu kontrak khusus? Apa yang mereka tawarkan? Apa imbalan untuk kalian? Kalian sudah memastikan kredibilitas dan akuntabilitasnya?”

Mata Wendy mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia mengangguk-angguk, kemudian meraih ponselnya. “Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum mereka membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan dan hal ini jadi merembet.”

Meskipun ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang, Wendy dengan tidak sabar memain-mainkan jarinya di pangkuan saat menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

“Halo!” Wendy memberi salam dengan buru-buru, kemudian tersadar dan segera membenarkan nada bicaranya, “Saya Wendy. Tadi Anda menelepon Chanyeol-oppa? Mohon maaf, saya ingin meluruskannya ... ya, benar. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memastikannya. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Benar. Benar, ini dari kami secara pribadi. Tidak terikat apapun. Tidak ada kontrak ... benar. Ini kantong pribadi. Benar. Kami akan bertanggung jawab. Ya. Terima kasih.”

Mereka berpandang-pandangan sesaat. Kemudian Wendy pun mengangkat bahunya. “Susahnya jadi ikon publik ... ya beginilah. Kita dikontrol oleh publik, semua hal yang kita kerjakan punya batasan-batasan ketat.”

“Dan ini akan berlangsung sampai bertahun-tahun.”

“Entahlah.” Wendy melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah di atas ranjang. “Yang penting, tidak selamanya.” Ia pun beringsut ke ujung tempat tidur. “Hari yang baru, Chanyeol-oppa! Ingin bernyanyi lagi?”

Chanyeol menyambar Wendy dari belakang, memeluk lehernya dengan kedua tangan. “Kalau yang ini, bersamamu, aku mau sampai selamanya.”

Wendy mencubit hidung Chanyeol. “Bisa sekali kaubicara begitu.”


End file.
